Sunflower
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Dipersembahkan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #6. Dan akhirnya SasuNaru kembali bersama setelah 5 tahun maut memisahkan. Summary ancur! Nggak sempet bikin summary XD. Baca ajalahh! Publish telat TwT! Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #6


**WARNING :**

**AU, Yaoi - Boys Love, Slash, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, semoga tidak abal dan aneh, dkk.**

**Happy reading.. ^_^**

**.:0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0:.**

Treettt!

Bel sekolah kembali berbunyi, memberi tanda pada pelajar jika sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, salah satu siswa yang biasanya santai-santai saja ketika bel pulang berbunyi kini terlihat gesit membenahi peralatan sekolahnya. Bahkan ia keluar dari kelas mendahului gurunya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Sama sekali tak peduli akan puluhan penggemarnya yang berteriak kecewa karena tak dapat berjajar rapi sambil meneriaki namanya seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sayup-sayup pemuda berambut emo tersebut dapat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Pasti Sakura-lah yang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berbalik saat merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tepat berdiri dibelakangnya, Haruno Sakura, temannya sejak kecil menatapnya khawatir.

"Lepas, Sakura." Perintah Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah datar.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kumohon lupakan dia, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap sedih sahabatnya. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" Genangan air terlihat disudut mata sang gadis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Selamanya, Sakura. Selamanya aku akan tetap mencintainya." Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Sasuke berbalik.

"Tapi bibi Mikoto bilang kau harus-"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dan Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang kini sudah mulai terisak.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan pada trotoar. Memang jalan disampingnya terlihat sepi. Hanya satu atau dua kendaraan yang melewatinya. Tapi Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa orang yang melayang disekitarnya. Bahkan beberapa arwah penasaran melihat kearahnya penuh ketertarikan.

Orang bilang, jika ajalmu sudah dekat maka kau bisa melihat alam lain.

Apa ini tandanya ajal Sasuke sudah sangat dekat? Pasalnya sejak sekitar 3 hari lalu ia bisa melihat arwah-arwah disekitarnya.

Jika memang ajal Sasuke sudah dekat, bungsu Uchiha itu tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Disisi lain ia benar-benar muak dengan kehidupan ini. Dan disisi yang lain, ia tak mau melihat keluarganya menangis.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar menghadap jalan. Memengangi dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri. Beberapa hari ini memang kesehatnya menurun dratis. Tak jauh darinya terpadat sebuah toko bunga. Senyum menawanya menggembang sempurna kala melihat bunga matahari yang belum mekar sempurna, lengkap dengan warna kuning mencolok. Jelas terlihat jika bunga tersebut baru mekar beberapa jam lalu.

Tak perlu berpikir terlalu lama bagi Sasuke untuk mampir dan membeli bunga tersebut.

**Hikari no Miko**

Sasuke duduk pada bangku taman sendirian ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya belum datang. Onyx indahnya menatap langit sore yang cerah. Sesekali terdengar suara burung gagak.

Sasuke meletakkan setangkai bunga matahari yang sejak tadi dibawanya tak jauh darinya. Lalu merogoh ransel hitam miliknya untuk mengambil buah jeruk yang dibawahnya dari rumah pagi tadi.

Meletakkan jeruk dan bunga matahari berdekatan membuatnya mau tak mau kembali mengingat sosok kekasih yang sudah meninggalkannya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Membiarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan cuek menangis dan bersedih selama berbulan-bulan, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun karena sampai sekarangpun Sasuke masih merasa sedih. Meski beberapa hari lalu, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah membuatnya bersedih selama ini kembali menemaninya.

Dan tak lama lagi, mereka akan benar-benar bersatu.. Selamanya.

"Aku tak bisa makan jeruknya, teme~" suara yang terdengar tepat disamping Sasuke membuat bungsu Uchiha itu melihat pada ujung bangku yang didudukinya.

Sosok pemuda pirang yang entah kapan sudah duduk disamping Sasuke cemberut dengan lucu.

Sasuke mengendus geli saat mendapati sifat kekasihnya yang tak pernah berubah. "Biasanya -tahun-tahun lalu juga aku yang memakannya." Sasuke mengambil jeruk tersebut dan mulai mengupasnya dan segera memakannya.

Sapphier indah Naruto menatap lekat mulut Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah jeruk. "Rasanya manis tidak?" Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat melihat Sasuke memakan buah tersebut dengan sangat lahap.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat tingkah kekasihnya. "Manis." Jawabnya dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka. Merasa kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seolah-olah meledeknya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto membeku ketika mendengar kalimat tersebut dari mulut Sasuke. Memang, bukan hal aneh bahkan terkesan biasa saja jika seseorang mengatakannya pada kekasihnya. Tapi, jika untuk Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan Sasuke selama 5 tahun...

Itu sangat luar biasa.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Naruto kembali menatap pemuda yang kini masih asik memakan jeruknya sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau terlambat?" Sasuke manatap lembut iris biru khas langit musim panas yang sangat dirindukannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali cemberut. "Tadi aku mengantarkan anak burung. Anak burung itu baru belajar terbang dan dia bilang dia lupa dimana sarangnya, mangkanya aku ditugaskan untuk membantu anak burung tersebut kembali kekeluarganya." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar alasan Naruto.

Bukankah itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan Naruto? Lalu kenapa kekasihnya merasa kesal? "Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke cukup penasaran.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena hendak menangis, terlalu sebal dengan anak burung. "Aku sudah kesana-kemari bahkan berputar-putar dihutan untuk mencari sarang anak burung tersebut. Tapi ternyata sarang anak burung tersebut ada diatas pohon tepat aku menemukannya pertama kali!" Naruto mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya. "Menyebalkan!"

Sasuke terkikik geli mendengar cerita Naruto "Dasar dobe~" komentarnya sambil terus tertawa.

"Jangan menertawa-SASUKE!"

Naruto yang tadinya hendak mengomeli Sasuke berteriak khawatir ketika sang kekasih terbatuk dengan hebat.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Sasuke terus terbatuk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Sasuke..." Naruto hanya bisa menangis disamping Sasuke saat melihat penderitaan sang kekasih. Naruto tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Bahkan sekedar membelai punggung Sasuke pun ia tak bisa.

Sasuke terus berbatuk meski darah sudah memenuhi mulut dan membasahi segaram sekolahnya. Terus terbatuk sampai rasanya paru-parunya akan meledak.

"Aku akan mencari bantuan!" Naruto berbalik sambil menangis dan mengembangkan sayap putih miliknya, hendak mencari bantuan pada siapapun yang bisa membantunya. Namun ketika sayapnya akan mengepak dan terbang, seseorang menahannya.

"Kita cari Itachi-nii. Kantornya di dekat sini, biar dia yang membentuku." Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya. Naruto lalu melihat jasad Sasuke yang duduk pada bangku taman. Jasad penuh darah yang tak berdaya. Naruto tak tahu harus tersenyum atau menangis akan kenyataan ini.

"Aku sudah menyusulmu, Naruto." Sasuke memeluk sosok pemuda yang sudah sangat dirindukannya selama 5 tahun ini.

Setelah semua kesedihan, penantian dan kesabaran akhirnya mereka kembali bersatu.

Selamanya.

**. . . . .**

**OMAKE**

**. . . . .**

Sasuke duduk sendirian pada bangku taman. Ini sudah lewat 3 jam dari waktu perjanjian. Harusnya Naruto -yang baru menjadi kekasihnya beberapa hari lalu sudah sampai disini. Keterlambatan Naruto sudah tak bisa dimaafkan lagi! Dengan wajah mengeras Sasuke melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kantung plastik penuh jeruk yang diminta Naruto kemarin sore saat pulang sekolah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat melihat orang-orang bergerombol pada sisi jalan tak jauh darinya.

"Aku menemukan kartu pelajarnya!" Teriak salah seorang dari gerombolan itu. "Namanya Namikaze Naruto, pelajar dari SMP Konoha!" Tubuh Sasuke menegang mendengarnya.

"Cepat hubungi ambulans! Darahnya tak mau berhenti" teriak seseorang lagi.

Naruto? Darah?

Mata Sasuke melebar saat sebuah pemikiran buruk memasuki otaknya. "Naruto?!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Naruto?!" Namun banyaknya orang menyulitkan anak SMP sepertinya memasuki kerumunan. "NARUTO!?" Dan airmata membanjiri wajah Sasuke. Uluh hatinya terasa nyeri kala melihat sang kekasih tergeletak tak berdaya bermandikan darah.

Orang-orang mulai membeli jalan pada Sasuke. Membiarkan sang pemuda untuk menghampiri Naruto yang sejak tadi terus merapalkan nama Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto. Bagian dada Naruto basah oleh darah.

"Sa-Sasuke! Hosh- Aku- aku terlambat.." Dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto memberikan setangkai bunga matahari yang sudah diwarnai darah Naruto. "I-ini-" tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya Naruto sudah kehabisan kesadaran. Menutup matanya, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

"Teme~ lepas~" rengek Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah beberapa hari ini menempel padanya. Sasuke terus memeluk Naruto setiap kali ada kesempatan. Sama sekali tak peduli akan keadaan dan waktu yang tak tepat.

"Diam!" Bukannya melepas pelukannya, Sasuke malah semakin erat memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Membuat sayap putih Naruto terasa sakit karena ditekan.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan tangis saat sayapnya serasa akan patah.

Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Naruto merasa risih dipandangi oleh para malaikat dan arwah penasaran dipemakaman ini. Padahal mereka sedang datang diacara pemakaman Sasuke sendiri, tapi Sasuke malah tak mau melepas pelukannya.

"Dobe?" Sasuke mencium lembut pipi Naruto. "Waktu itu kau mau bilang apa soal bunga mataharinya?" Sasuke teringat akan kejadian memilukan 5 tahun silam.

Naruto menatap keatas, mencoba mengingat-ingat akan 'waktu' yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Ahh, waktu itu?" Naruto mengangguk merasa ingat. "Saat itu aku mau memberikan bunga itu sebagai tanpa maaf karena aku terlambat." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aku mencurinya dari seorang pria yang akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Aku tak tahu kalau pria jelek yang ternyata mafia itu akan menembakku hanya karena setangkai bunga matahari." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke sangat terkejut sekaligus tak percaya mendengar penuturan Naruto. Apa barusan katanya? Mencuri bunga lalu ditembak?

Jadi Naruto mati hanya karena kecerohan seperti itu?

"Aku tak peduli bila aku dimasukkan ke surga-" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto meski ai yakin Naruto tak akan bisa melihat ekspresi kemarahannya. "-atau neraka." Naruto menelan ludahnya secara paksa saat bisa merasakan aura negatif disekelilingnya. "Tapi aku akan tetap menghukummu!" Dan Naruto membulatkan matanya sempurna saat tangan nakal Sasuke merayap kebawah perutnya.

"TIDAAKKKK!"

Teriakan Naruto yang sudah ditindih Sasuke membuat bulu roma orang-orang yang menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sasuke berdiri. Bahkan para malaikat dan arwah gentayangan terus melihat ulah Sasuke tanpa berkedip.

Ya,ya,ya..

Sasuke sudah menunggu hari ini selama 5 tahun, jadi...

Biarkan saja..

**The End**

_Happy Fujoshi Independence Day #6 *tebar kembang*_

_Yun beneran lupa hari ini, bahkan kalau bukan karena Yun baca status seseorang di BBM yakin dech Yun nggak bakal bikin ff ini._

_Ini ff paling berkesan buat Yun. Yun ngerjainnya dalam waktu 2 jam. Tanpa ide!_

_Bener-bener tanpa ide!_

_Awalnya Yun cuma pengen bikin setting-nya disekolah, nggak tau kenapa jadinya gini. Ahahahah genre-nya aja Yun binggung nentuin. Ya, moga aja Romance-nya dapet, Hurt-nya dapet, dan Ero-nya juga dapet #plakk_

_Padahal Yun udah nginget-nginget hari ini sejak awal bulan, tetep aja kelupaan!_

_Ya... Inilah hasil kerja Yun selama 2 jam. Tanpa perencanaan dan tanpa ide yang mateng, moga nggak mengecewakan._

_(Inner : Nggak kebayang ancurnya, yang ide-nya udah mateng aja masih hancur apalagi yang ini?! Ditambah lagi format paragraph (center)-nya nggak bisa T.T moga nggak ancur banget #jeduak *benturin kepala ke bantal (?)*)_

_Sekali lagi, Happy Fujoshi Independence Day! Ini tahun pertama Yun ikutan FID! Moga tahun depan bisa ikutan lagi.._

_Ok, Yun harapkan review dari kalian!_

_Dan kalo banyak typo Yun bener-bener minta maaf.._

_Waktunya terlalu mepet #ditendang_


End file.
